There's always a first time
by loved2deth
Summary: Ambreigns-Supernatural. Between life and death, there is always a first time for everything. COMPLETE.


**You know english is not my former language. I apologize beforehand**

* * *

"Tonight I feel particularly good and shouldn't. It's a strange sense of peace inside me, something unexplained and beautiful. Something I hadn't felt in months. All I felt some months ago was the disease taking control of my body", Dean thought as he looked out the window of his bedroom on the second floor.

His mother had gone to church as usual. Since she knew the deadly disease his only son had, she had become quite religious and she was in a vigil at the church that night. Tonight was school prom, the auburn-haired teenager had managed to graduate but sadly his health had deteriorated and wouldn't go to the party.

He would spent the night reading about the Roman Empire. There was something really fascinating about their story and Dean found himself truly interested in this topic. He had the book on his hands as he opened the window.

It was already 9 pm and Dean was looking at the front house. Seth who was his best friend was leaving his house. He was going to prom. The two toned teenager watched at Dean from the porch of his house and waved. Seth tried to smile, it was the saddest smile in the world. Seth then composed his face trying to be cheerful for Dean. The auburn-haired teenager said goodbye to his best friend waving his weak arms as he smiled, another sad smile.

Suddenly being alone wasn't so bad, that night was destined to be special but Dean didn't really know why. A chill wind came through the window, it was unusual for that time of year but it felt good. It was like a caress, a very soft and fragrant one that made all his senses alert. He felt like waking from a dream. Dean liked that feeling even if he had never felt anything like that before, but it was definitely special. The teenager smiled and turned to got to his bed and keep reading.

A big surprise was to find a very handsome man sat in the chair next to the nightstand.

This guy was smartly dressed, like he was going to a very important event, everything in him exuded elegance. He was so beautiful, with a beauty that Dean had not seen before in his life. His smile was something he hadn't seen before, there was a hint of malice in it but didn't inspire fear. His eyes were gray and his gaze was so deep, intense and mysterious. His hair was long, black and shiny and his skin was caramel colored. Chiseled jaw and neatly trimmed beard. He was like the vision of a deity.

Weird was Dean wasn't afraid. He approached to the man.

"How did you get here? I've never seen you before", Dean asked with curiosity dancing in his baby blue eyes.

"I'm here for you". The answer was a very soft growl, a very masculine voice.

Dean smiled and sat on the bed. "I knew it, I knew that tonight would be special".

"Aren't you afraid?" There was a hint of displeasure in the stranger's voice.

"Sorry, I don't want to disappoint you, but don't really fear you. Although I thought you would be different". The teenager quirked an eyebrow.

The stranger stood up and placed both hands on the sides of Dean's hips on the mattress. He brought his face to the teenager's, their noses bumped. Then he whispered.

"You expected an ugly monster to take over your soul, like the horrible vision of a nightmare". The stranger's voice seemed serious and felt like angry but was mesmerizing at the same time.

"Actually just hoped sleep and not wake up. Doc says it's the way that usually happens", Dean's voice was soft. There was no trace of fear.

The auburn-haired teenager smiled and the stranger changed his expression from absolute confidence to amazement. He sat next to Dean.

"You're weird but in a good way. If I would have feelings I would probably feel sorry for you". The stranger said seriously. "But I'm here to do my job and nothing more".

"I know." Another smile. "So, is it tonight?"

"That's right, before the midnight I must have my job done. It's inevitable".

"Okay, it's your job and you must be responsible". Dean said in a whisper. "After all, this kind of job shouldn't be easy. If you were instructed to do this, it's because you can manage it. It takes a lot of willpower to be responsible in this line of work".

It was the first time someone spoke with such understanding about his work. The elders were certainly more sympathetic. An 18 years old teenager? No, these kids were always the hardest. The stranger couldn't help but put his hand on the Dean's face, it was soft and warm. The teenager blushed. Explosive sounds were heard, Dean smiled and looked out the window, and many fireworks lit the sky. It was beautiful.

"Tonight's the prom, had planned to go but for obvious reasons I can't. Right now everything should be beginning", Dean smiled again.

"You should be sad". The stranger said, studying the kid sitting next to him.

"I was". Dean admitted looking at the book. "My mum cried so much, so my closer friends. I was angry and frustrated. When I knew about my disease, I did a lot of things I regret now. Like I was blaming everyone and everything. You know, the typical behavior. But after a lot of sleepless nights I began a path of self-discovery. It was a good thing. I finally accepted my fate and stopped mourning or complaining, stopped making worse the lives of the people worried about me".

The stranger was in awe. He was surprised to hear someone so young talk with such maturity and for a moment, Dean seemed to guess his thoughts.

"I wasn't always like this, I told you. I wasn't this selfless guy. I was the craziest fucker in the world. I was selfish. But this kind of things make you change. Everything changes. I learned that no matter how much I complained about my disease, the result would always be the same, nothing would change my fate. I could, at least, make lighter the burden of the people who are around me and with that lighten my own burden".

The stranger smiled. "You are one of a kind".

"Wow!" Dean was looking at the eyes of the other man with intensity. "I didn't think you would smile so sweetly. Your smile was something strange and malicious, but now is just a sweet smile. Well, after all I didn't think you would look like a handsome young man dressed in an elegant suit as if you were attending a fancy party".

The stranger changed his expression. "Did I smile... sweetly?"

"Yes, you did. You have a beautiful smile I guess", Dean kept staring at this man.

"Surely you misunderstood it. That is something that has never happened". The stranger looked at the window.

" _There's always a first time_ ". Dean's words were soft and full of connotations.

For some reason, the handsome man was unable to see Dean.

"Do you have a last wish?" He asked still looking at the window.

"Yes please, make that people who love me, overcome all this quickly". Dean said.

The stranger froze and had to look at Dean, despite he didn't want to.

"Is that all?" There was a hint of amazement on the face of the raven-haired man.

"Yes. Mmm… Can you do that?" Dean asked very quiet.

"Yes". The stranger said. Then he noticed Dean had not let go of the book. "What is that?"

"It's a book about the Roman Empire. I truly love to read about it. This is probably the tenth time I've read this book". Dean explained.

Roman smiled back. "So you love the Roman Empire. There's nothing to love about it. But that's on you".

Dean knew this weird man would probably know things that books wouldn't know.

"I have a question". Dean was curious. "Is there anything I should do? Or… Will you do everything?"

"I'll do everything". The stranger stared at Dean and then directed his gaze to the beautiful suit that was placed in a chair near the bed. "There's something you can do for me. Wear that suit".

"That's the suit I would wear for the prom tonight but I told you I can't go". Dean said with his typical serenity.

"I want to see how you look with that suit". The handsome stranger said.

"Umm okay", Dean said and looked somewhat nervous at the stranger. "You want to... uh... turn while I change".

The raven-haired man smiled again. Now he actually noticed he was smiling. It was the first time for a creature like him. He felt nervous he wasn't being able to control his reactions. "No need, I'm here for you. Weird is you aren't afraid of me but you're ashamed".

Dean blushed completely and did as the stranger told him. In his presence, he took off all his clothes and dressed in the elegant suit. When Dean finished the process, he stood in front of the handsome stranger.

"Now what should I do?" Dean asked still blushed.

"That looks good on you". The stranger said, taking Dean's chin with his fingers forcing the teenager to face him. "Let's go".

Dean was puzzled, "Go?"

"To your prom". The handsome man said as this was something obvious.

Dean looked at him. "I can't go. Look, I really have not much strength to walk".

The handsome man smiled again. This time he no longer cared about it. Even for a being like him there was unknown things. He approached to Dean and took him on his arms, he smiled again.

"I'll take you".

 **…**

They arrived to the prom. The raven-haired man was really strong and agile. They sauntered into the place through the back door and reached a high floor where they could see the ballroom and the musicians. The handsome stranger gently placed Dean on the floor.

"It's 11 at night". Dean watched the big clock on the ballroom.

All of my love by Led Zeppelin was being performed for the band hired for the party. Dean watched the happy couples dancing. He saw his best-friend dancing. The teenager smiled, feeling his heart inflamed with happiness.

"Dance with me". The stranger whispered, hugging the kid from the back.

"Sure". It was Dean's answer.

Dean had to put most of his weight on the body of the stranger, since his energy was running out, but he was happy, very happy. They danced the complete song in a soft rhythmic way. The raven-haired man held Dean's waist tightening their bodies while the teenager leaned his head on the other man's chest. None wanted to let go but the music ended. The handsome man sat on the floor as he put Dean on his lap. He stroked the auburn hair while watching Dean's classmates choose the King and Queen of the prom. The winner was Renee, a beautiful blond girl that Seth had escorted to the dance. Dean was very happy for her. At the time of announcement of the King of the prom, the president of the president of the student committee spoke at the podium.

"Tonight for the first time on the history of this school the Prom King has been chosen for unanimous vote. All votes are for someone who unfortunately is not with us tonight. His best friend will come to receive the crown and will give it to him when he gets home". The teenager had to pause to take a breath and calm down. "The King is our dear friend Dean Ambrose".

All students clapped and smiled. Dean's name began to be echoed by all the students. Dean looked up and met the other man's gaze, the teenager smiled with genuine joy.

"I'm so happy, thank you very much. You shouldn't bother in doing this". Dean looked at the stranger with bright eyes full of gratitude and love. "Is this always this good?"

The stranger touched Dean's face, smiling at him with no fear to show the emotions he thought was impossible to feel for someone like him. Especially with the work that was assigned to him.

"No. It's the first time that I have tried this way for someone. Usually I just go and do my job within less than a minute". The stranger admitted. "But as you said: _There's always a first time_ ".

"Is there anything else beyond death?" Dean asked.

"I don't know". It was the stranger's response. "There are things that even I don't know. Only the one who assigned me this work knows that. I can't ask. And that's all I remember, I must be doing this for centuries".

"Then, you're the right one for this job". Dean said, smiling.

"You aren't afraid of death". The stranger continued hugging the weak body of his next victim, feeling unable to do his job.

"Death is like life and _love_. Those are things that must happen to us at some point. They are inevitable and can give us joy and sadness". Dean said.

"Love is supposed to bring joy". The stranger said.

"And it does, but sometimes also causes a deep pain. Is part of life I guess. You know, I've never felt anything like this before but I'm sure if circumstances were different I would be madly in love with you. You're handsome and very gentle", Dean said stroking the face of his executioner. "But in some way, I feel like I love you because you came here to set me free of this illness and along the way, you have given me the most beautiful night of my short life".

"So, love is beautiful and painful at the same time?" The stranger asked.

"Like death". Dean replied.

The stranger saw the clock in the ballroom, missing five minutes to midnight. It only remained five minutes before doing his job. For the first time he felt a tightness on his chest, his heart was beating faster. But then… Did he have a heart?

That night he discovered he had emotions, feelings and even a heart. If he had a heart? Would he feel love?

"Do you have a name?" Dean asked.

"No" was the answer.

"Ok. The last thing I will see is your face and it's good because for all of this you did for me, you are very special to me. I wish I could say your name". Dean said.

"You said you love that book about the Roman Empire. Call me that, Roman. That is the name I want to have". The stranger said.

"It suits you. It's a beautiful name I think". Dean smiled.

"So if I'm going to have a name, it has to be something that you love". The Stranger now named Roman, began to feel desperate, "Don't want to do this. I can't do this".

"You said you would fulfill my last wish, that all people that loves me would overcome my departure. Do it for yourself too", Dean said. "If you don't finish the work assigned to you, I know that something very bad will happen".

The time was their worst enemy and Roman was at the last minute to do his work. If he failed the balance of space, time, life and death would suffer a severe damage. There were things that couldn't be avoided. Then he felt how Dean wrapped his hands on his neck and softly crashed their lips together.

Dean was kissing Roman.

The words were unnecessary. That kiss spoke of love and understanding. This would be unforgettable. This was the first time for a creature like Roman and the last for a teenager. A sweet kiss for a teenager who wanted so much to feel love.

This was another gift Roman was granting him.

Roman in other hand, never thought he was capable of have feelings. He didn0t understand what this was but he knew this was a powerful feeling. They finally ended the kiss.

"Roman, there's a lot of ways of feel love. I think I love you. Thanks for this. I'll go in peace". Dean said stroking the face of the raven-haired man.

"I've never felt a feeling like this before. Maybe I love you too". Roman quietly said. "You're right: _there's always a first time_ ".

When the clock indicated the midnight, Roman placed his hand on Dean's chest and the life left his body. Shortly after, Roman returned Dean to his bed. The teenager was still wearing the elegant suit. Roman covered him with a blanket as he kissed his forehead.

"Thanks for giving me the chance to embrace this unknown feeling. This is something amazing and powerful. I'll never forget you". Roman said as he walked away from the house.

* * *

 **This is my first one-shot. Let me know what you think and if you like this story you can fav and follow it. Thanks a lot.**


End file.
